leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Callahan
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Callahan |jname=カガチ |tmname=Kagachi |slogan=no |image=Callahan.png |size=120px |caption=Callahan |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |hometown=Fula City |region=Unknown |relatives=Mia (younger sister), Kellie (niece) |anime=yes |epnum=M21 |epname=The Power of Us |enva=Billy Bob Thompson |java=Kōji Ohkura }} Callahan (Japanese: カガチ Kagachi) is one of the main characters of The Power of Us. History Callahan was first seen meeting up with his younger sister Mia and her daughter Kellie in Fula City, as the Wind Festival was underway. At Kellie's request, he told her the story of the , but intentionally and falsely included himself in the story. This caught the attention of Toren, who needed to find a speaker for a research presentation. Kellie suggested that Callahan enter into the Pokémon Catch Race, which he agreed to do. Toren then approached him and spoke with him about doing the research presentation, which Callahan agreed to do if Toren assisted him in the Pokémon Catch Race; Toren agreed, lending him his as his partner. During the Pokémon Catch Race, he rescued a from a , and as a result, Sudowoodo later started to follow him around. With Toren's help, Callahan won the competition and was then approached by Risa, who was looking to find a rare Pokémon for her brother . Not knowing where to find one, Callahan lied and said it could be found on the nearby mountain. The next day, Callahan assisted with the cleanup operation, whereupon Risa confronted him after finding out about his lies. The cleanup and confrontation delayed his arrival at the research presentation, which led Toren to do it all by himself. By accident, a video was shown, which revealed that Toren had illegally assisted Callahan during the race and exposed his lies. Afterwards, Mia decided it was best she and Kellie returned home the next day. Callahan was left distraught and went on to throw out his empty Poké Ball. The following day, Callahan was forced to run from the gas. He bumped into Sudowoodo, who handed Callahan the old Poké Ball. Callahan soon realized that Sudowoodo wanted to be his partner Pokémon, and despite his lying ways Sudowoodo officially joined Callahan's team. The pair later caught up with Mayor Oliver and Harriet at the mayoral office. After seeing how fragile Harriet was and wanting to prove himself to his family, Callahan escorted her on his back to the abandoned power plant. He went on to help push the power plant's starting turbine and later threw the Lum Berry antidote at the windmill to help clear the air. He, Toren and Harriet later joined and Margo at the stadium to help put out the fire. After the crises were over, Callahan was relieved to see Kellie and Mia again, and together they attended the Wind Festival's closing ceremony. Character Callahan is a braggart who had a habit of telling grandiose, self-serving lies. His low self-esteem motivated him to compulsively lie, but it also made it difficult for him to accept close friendships with others like . Callahan's fibs continued to unravel and made him a divisive character for some like Risa. Over the course of the movie, however, he learned to be more honest. He also cares deeply for his sister and niece. Callahan is particularly close with Kellie, he is often more generous and kind towards her than anyone else. His family served as his main motivation for helping during the crises. Callahan was shown to have good aim, as seen when he was able throw a ball at a board, hitting the center and earning a prize which he gave to Kellie. His good aim came proved useful at the end of the movie where he was able to throw the antidote at the windmill. Pokémon This listing is of Callahan's known in the : On hand is Callahan's partner Pokémon, which he in Fula City. Callahan first encountered it during the Pokémon Catch Race, where he saved it from a that had been chasing after it. Sudowoodo later began to follow Callahan around, ignoring his requests to go away, and it was later caught by Callahan. Sudowoodo later helped solve the crisis in the city by firing an attack that shielded the essence of from falling debris. Sudowoodo's known moves are and . Sudowoodo has also used and via Copycat.}} Temporary is a Pokémon of Toren's, which he lent to Callahan so he could catch Pokémon in the Pokémon Catch Race. Staryu's only known move is and its Ability is .}} is a Pokémon that Callahan caught in a special ball for the Pokémon Catch Race. None of Girafarig's moves are known.}} is a Pokémon that Callahan caught in a special ball for the Pokémon Catch Race. Callahan caught Golduck after it had been chasing a . Golduck's only known move is .}} . None of Cyndaquil's moves are known.}} Pokémon competitions Callahan has competed in the following : * Pokémon Catch Race - Winner (The Power of Us) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=大倉孝二 Kōji Ohkura |en=Billy Bob Thompson |da=Peter Thieme |es_eu=Gabriel Jiménez |th=อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล Apinan Teeranantakul }} Names References de:Callahan es:Callahan/Bernardo it:Callisto ja:カガチ zh:卡戛其